Kagome -One Shot
by Natalia Courtney
Summary: NonCanon, Inu Yasha finds Kagome years later after being separated during a battle. Kagome is now Mother of Kouga's Wolf tribe.


He had raced to the top of the mountain in search of the wolf Kouga. It had been many years since he had last seen the demon. They were less then friends but always comrades of the same cause. Inu Yasha had recently come across an enemy that eluded him; the creature was powerful indeed and tricky. Separated from his old friends, Inu Yasha realized once again each served a role, but he was suborn and insisted on going off on his own. Having raced to the top of the mountain, Inu Yasha rushed passed the many lesser wolves to the cave's entrance at the top of the mountain. Reaching the opening he caught a familiar sent in the air. A scent he thought he would never again smell.

The moment of distraction cost him and he was caught by both the Wolves he had raced passed and by the ones guarding the top of the entrance. The name Kagome, cut short on his lips as the wolves in human form pounced on the half breed, bringing Inu Yasha to his knees.

"What are you doing here," asked one of the smaller tribesmen. But Inu Yasha was still distracted by that scent. It was somehow different but all together the same, it comforted him and confused him.

"Kouga," He said mindlessly, his nose in the air as he spoke.

"What is it you seek with Kouga,"

"Kagome?" he called into the cave not heeding the question of the one speaking to him. Causing many of those who knew of Inu Yasha's relationship with Kogome to become slightly nervous. They knew too, that Inu Yasha was believed to be dead. Kagome believed it as much as they had.

Roughly shoving Inu Yasha towards the ground, one of the younger wolves asked, "How dare you speak the Mother's name?"

That statement brought a look of confusion to the half-breed demon.

"Mother?" He repeated.

"Inu Yasha," one of the older wolves called having recognized the white haired half demon and his familiar red robes. The half- breeds scent had not changed and the older wolf smiled nervously.

"She's alive?" he asked, the beat of his heart heard by all.

oOo

Inu Yasha stood before Kagome, mouth hanging and his eyes searched her. Sitting in a pile of furs Kagome sat with a babe suckling at her breast another one slightly older at her side asleep and Inu Yasha noticed her belly swelling with a third. She wore almost nothing, and Inu Yasha learned he was still capable of blushing. Her hair was wild adorned with beads. She wore jewels and trophies on her neck. Her eyes covered to be made dark with oils, as were her hands and fingertips. The children surrounding her explained the change in scent, and she of course carried the smell of the wolf as well.

"Kagome," he began to say when she interrupted him.

With only a single glance at the Dog demon, Kagome or Mother as she was now named- returned her gaze to the babe in her arms.

"I thought you were dead," her once sweet voice rang rough in his ears. It was a song to a different melody. Not soft and high as it had been, but lower and calm. Had she been the girl she used to be Inu Yasha might have noticed her trembling, but she was not that girl, she was stronger now in a way she had never imagined and she kept her feelings in check. But even after all these years she felt her heart breaking at the sight of him as she remembered the last time she had seen him.

He was being crushed by their enemy and ordered Kouga to take her away unconscious body. She felt her body being lifted up and with heavy eyes she had seen what appeared to be Inu Yasha's doom. And a soft cry escaped her lips before the darkness of exhaustion took her.

"I could say the same," came his reply, his voice was soft as he spoke keeping the children in mind when he did.

"Is that so?" She questioned, remembering the way she cried believing he was dead. She remembered her anger at Kouga for taking her away, cursing him for loving her.

"He should have told you I wasn't dead."

"So it's his fault you didn't come find me." She felt like a young girl again falling into what would most certainly become an argument of blame. "I supposed it doesn't matter, you didn't love me. But he did."

"So now you're the mother of his tribe?"

"No, I am however his woman and so I have born him children. But they will never succeed him. They are after all only half demon, they are not fit to lead a pure breed tribe. I have urged him in the past to take another one that would leave him with an heir in his place. He believed I was trying to ride myself of him, but no. I have learned to love Kouga and his people. However if he doesn't do as I have advised trouble will rise. Many of the younger pure breeds are not pleased."

Her worries over her children poured freely from her mouth in the presence of familiar company. But finally she stopped herself. Inu Yasha was ready to say yes to whatever she might have asked, with the knowledge of the tribe's possible trouble. But this was wolf business Kagome reminded herself and so she hadn't asked for anything. Being the loyal dog he was, Inu Yasha made a quiet promise to protect her and her children. He would fight at Kouga's side for Kagome.

"You seek my man," she finally said a small smile on her face. She no longer reminded him of Kikyo and still he found her to be beautiful all the same. With directions Inu Yasha was off, with a promise of seeing her a secret. She was not the person she used to be, a healer of her people yes, but there were things she had done she was not proud of.

oOo

His business with Inu Yasha finished Kouga returned to his tribe. Things had gone as expected when the Dog demon found him. And exchange of accusations and blames were tossed about until Kouga thought how proud he would be of himself for being 'mature' a human concept and one that always please Kagome but frustrated Inu Yasha to no end. Their dispute would have to continue after their business. And so it did, each leaving the other with busies both physical and emotional.

Entering their private room at the back of the cave, Kagome found her husbands' lovely blue eyes shadowed by purple bruising. Pleased with the flash of concern that came over her Kouga smile and growled all in the same instant. She never could fully control her emotions, but he was glad for it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered his hand covering hers as she gently inspected his bruised face, "I didn't know he was alive. I would have at least told you, even if I never stopped chasing after you."

To that Kagome smiled, Kouga loved her since the moment he laid eyes on her.

"You don't need to apologize,"

"You haven't been wondering what your life would have been like with him?" came the question he told himself not to ask. But he was always a little afraid Inu Yasha would come for her if he survived, he was always a bit jealous of the Dog.

"How could I with all you have given me," she whispered bringing his hands to her swollen belly. Planting a soft kiss on his lips she turned, leading him to their bed, crawling onto the furs she stretched that her backside was higher then the rest of her. Kagome looked over her shoulder and Kouga could see the mischief in her eyes.

A toothy grin spread over his lips, and he crawled over her tracing kisses over her bareback. But he would not mount her like the beast he was. Gently Kouga turned Kagome so that she was laying on her back leaving her exposed to him. Glancing over her, he growled, "Mine."


End file.
